Health Insurance
by Caddie
Summary: [LeonCloud]Leon didn’t know that Cloud had mistaken his office for the psychiatrist’s next door. After all, Leon was only an accountant and Cloud was entertaining.
1. First Session

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, unfortunately.  
Title: Health Insurance  
Pairings: Leon/Cloud

---

When Tifa had suggested that he get help, Cloud didn't know she'd been serious. It wasn't a common occurrence when Cloud laughed, let alone joked, but he did laugh then. More of a snort, really, but Tifa had still given him an incredulous look at that sound.

I'm serious, Cloud, she said. She had shaken her head sadly then, going back to pouring another drink for a customer at the bar.

And that's where Cloud found himself now. Getting help of the psychological sort where some doctor would tell him that he had something wrong with him and scribble a prescription on a piece of paper which Cloud would conveniently lose five minutes out the door.

The receptionist, with her bright green eyes and braided blond hair, had given Cloud a brilliant smile when he had come up to her desk. When he told her his appointment time, her smile had turned to a frown as she flipped through the pages of an appointment book. "I don't have you down here – Strife, was it?"

"I made the appointment yesterday." The receptionist wasn't at all like what Cloud had expected. Neither was the office, with its wood paneled walls, a more conservative wooden floor with no carpet, and a round secretary's desk with a cup filled with brightly colored pens on its ledge.

"Honestly, if you're here, you must have made an appointment, or you wouldn't have bothered coming." The woman tapped her pen against the desk calendar for a few seconds. Cloud wished she wouldn't do that. The sound of it was annoying. "Do you need help at this very moment?" she asked, looking at him expectantly, "I could always reschedule you for next week."

"I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible." He decided not to tack 'and as painlessly' on to that statement. Doing that would mean he was intimidated, and Cloud was not about to be intimidated by a doctor he had never met before.

"Well it will be Mr. Leonhart's lunch break in a few minutes. I'm afraid today's a slow day so no one else is really in, but I don't think he'll mind taking a few minutes for you." She waved red polished nails at him, "Sit, sit. I'm going to let him know you're here."

Cloud was bemused by the receptionist's familiarity with the psychiatrist, but did as he was told, sitting in a squeaky wooden chair near a large bay window that overlooked the parking lot. There were a lot of offices in this building, which explained the abundance of cars in the lot. Cloud decided to amuse himself by looking at a particularly flashy one while waiting for the receptionist. Wasn't there supposed to be paperwork he needed to do – insurance and co-pay to be dealt with?

"Okay, he'll see you now." The woman waved him over to an office door, giving Cloud an encouraging smile as she did so, before turning to speak to the man in the office. "Mr. Leonhart, this is Mr. Cloud Strife. I'm afraid his appointment was messed up. Do you mind?" Cloud didn't hear an answer, but the receptionist gave a relieved sigh soon after and ushered him in to the office, leaving him there to face what Cloud only had an idea of.

The office was spacious with only a few leather chairs and a large desk. There was a bookcase next to another window, filled with unmarked books that Cloud wouldn't have been able to pull from the shelf with out the use of two hands, and a slate colored carpet covering the majority of the wood floor. There were a few uninteresting plaques on the wall, but weren't very readable due to the distance and the font of the script.

Remembering the familiarity that the receptionist had displayed toward the doctor, Cloud didn't know how to address the man before him. "What should I call you?" he asked before allowing himself to sit in one of the leather chairs. The cushions were comfortable, but Cloud refused to lean back anymore than necessary. Doing so would mean he was comfortable with this idea of a psychiatrist and talking. "Do you prefer Doctor Leonhart?"

Leon Leonhart was a very busy man on most days and his secretary rarely messed up on appointments. The 'doctor' title caused him to quirk an eyebrow and run a hand through his brunet hair, looking thoughtfully at the man on the other side of his desk. While Mr. Strife wasn't unattractive, there was something that wasn't quite in place. "Did Yuffie send you?" Oh, please just let this be a joke, Leon thought. Yuffie had sunk to such lows before of trying to set him up, occasionally even sending a stripper to his work to try to ease what she called his 'stressful days'. Leon normally humored them when they tried role-playing with him but when the clothes started to come off, he drew the line. It appeared he would have to do so again with this man.

Cloud shook his head. "No, I was referred by my friend, Tifa, to this office. She thinks there's something wrong with me."

Ah, Tifa. That was a girl's name, right? Leon wouldn't put it past Yuffie to have a friend named Tifa, who'd be just as conspiring as she was. Leon arranged some papers on his desk to be out of the way, since most of the men Yuffie sent usually messed them up. "I guess Doctor would be fine, and I'll call you Cloud," Leon stated as he nodded his head, playing along. After a few moments of tense silence, he unbuttoned his first top button on his white shirt and loosened his tie. It was his lunch time after all. "So, what's the problem?" Leon asked, resisting the urge to throw his feet on his desk and lounge. It wouldn't have been very doctor-like if he did. Instead he chose to steeple his fingers and gave a thoughtful look.

"I suppose it's the fact that I've never slept with Tifa that's brought me here," Cloud tried, attempting to be as frank as possible, "and that because of this, she thinks I have intimacy problems."

Leon had to hand it to Cloud. The man was good to subtly imply what his intentions were for being in his office without breaking character. Yuffie must have really gone through a lot of trouble to get him. "And how does that make you feel?" This doctor act was surprisingly easy.

Cloud gave what Leon thought to be a look of confusion. "It doesn't really make me feel anything," he said after regarding the question for a moment. "And shouldn't you be taking notes?" Cloud asked, looking accusatorily at Leon. Leon crinkled his nose, rubbing a scar on it that he had gotten when he was younger in frustration. Cloud was definitely good with out a doubt. "Right," Leon grabbed a notepad from the corner of his desk and a pen, "continue," he said, jotting down a quick note to pick up more milk on his way home.

While giving him a strange look, Cloud did continue. "I just don't like it when people touch me. Tifa just doesn't seem to understand that."

"Right," Leon said again, making a fake sympathetic noise while jotting down on his pad to strangle Yuffie next time he saw her. Yuffie must've really drilled this guy on what to say to empathize with him. Leon disliked when people touched him. "And how does touching other people make you feel?" he asked, catching Cloud's eyes while half expecting the man to begin taking his shirt off. After all, that's the way things normally went with the others. "Casual contact happens, but I don't really feel anything, again."

Leon crinkled his nose again when Cloud didn't take the opportunity he had provided. "And I suppose you want me to make you feel things?" he tried again, making another note to get more cat food for Griever tonight.

"Not really."

Yes, Cloud was infinitely more amusing than the other men he had in his office Leon decided right then. Deciding to cut it short, Leon looked at the clock and than at Cloud. "I'm afraid, Mr. Strife," Leon gave his best doctor impression, "that you'll have to make an appointment for another time."

"Who do I give my insurance card to?" Cloud asked as he rose from his seat.

Insurance card? Again, this man was good, Leon thought. "Just give it to Yuffie, and have a nice day," he said somewhat sarcastically, getting up to show Cloud the door. Cloud was already out it, though, by the time Leon reached the same leather chair the blond had sat in.

Cloud neared the receptionist's desk, and the woman looked up at him as he approached. She was chewing gum now and picking at one of her nails. "Everything go well, Mr. Strife?" she asked giving him a small smile. The poor guy had lasted much longer than some of the other men she had shown into her boss's office, she'd give him that.

"He wants me to make an appointment."

Oh? She sat up. She rarely, if never, got to play along with any of the men after. "He wants you to make another appointment?" she put emphasis on appointment, and picked up a pencil expectantly, "Well, what day is good for you?"

"Tomorrow, I guess," Cloud said, "at what time?"

"I have an opening from two to three," she penciled in 'Strife' when he gave an affirmative nod. "You wouldn't happen to have a card, would you?" she asked shyly while blushing. This guy had to be good to have her boss wanting him back and her friend, Yuna, did have a bachelorette party coming up. Her shy demeanor disappeared however, when she was handed an insurance card. Okay, so she could play this game too. She smiled and took the card. "Just let me make a photocopy, okay?" she wheeled her chair around to the copy machine and put the card through. Taking it off the machine, she handed it back to Cloud. "Here you are." She smiled again at him.

"Is that all?" Cloud asked, fingering the money he had in his pocket for the co-pay.

"Yup, see you tomorrow." She gave him a wave a Cloud walked out of the office, throwing a look of confusion over his shoulder as he did so.

"He's really cute," she said when her boss came out of his office, "eh, Doctor Leonhart?" she joked.

"Call Yuffie and yell at her for me, Rikku," Leon said, walking over to the reception desk to stand where Cloud had. "I'm taking lunch now."

Rikku rested her chin in her hands, "Oh please, you know being a receptionist to a medical office seems funner than being one for an accountant," she called after him as he began to exit through the door.

"I believe that's 'more fun', Miss Highwind."

Rikku stuck her tongue out at him as he left, but picked up the phone regardless to call Yuffie.

The phone rang for a few seconds before the line was picked up. After a few moments of telling Yuffie what an awesome guy she had found, Rikku stopped when Yuffie gave a confused noise. "What do you mean you didn't hire him?" she asked, mouth open in surprise. "Ooh, boy. Leon's gonna have quite a shock tomorrow when Mr. Strife comes in for his appointment."

Yuffie made a comment which caused Rikku to cover her mouth to stifle her giggle. "Yup, guess that does mean you don't have to send that guy you tried last week over here again for tomorrow."

---

"So, how was it, Cloud?" Tifa asked as Cloud entered her bar. "I want to hear all about," she said while pouring a customer a drink.

Cloud decided that there were some things that he should never tell Tifa. That he thought his psychiatrist was hitting on him was one of those things, that and the time when he was younger and told Sora he didn't believe him and stuck a marshmallow in Tifa's microwave.

---

Personally, I don't know where this came from but I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write it. I don't know if I want to continue it either, so I'll just leave it as a one-shot for now. I tried to not rely on dialogue so strongly and the use of epithets as much and make the POV and scene changes flow smoothly.


	2. Second Session

Thank you, every one who reviewed and read. I present the second chapter, or how Cloud and Leon think they are talking about the same thing, but not really. Oh, and before I forget, the idea of mistaking a psychiatrist's office with an accountant's office comes from the movie Intimate Strangers, a French film. Thanks for pointing that out, Jewel. The movie's plot is nothing like this though, which is a real shame.

* * *

Cloud only could do so much for Tifa. How to make her smile, or to how to comfort her, were actions that he just couldn't grasp. Being there for her was enough, sure, but Tifa needed more. And that was how Cloud found himself, five minutes to two o'clock, climbing stairs to get to his appointment.

Rikku jumped slightly at the sight of Cloud. It felt awkward to her; to have a slight idea of what was going on, but not really.

"I'm here to for my appointment," Cloud said. Rikku nodded her head, feeling quite stupid, and fumbled for her appointment book to check Cloud in. What am I doing, she thought as she grabbed a pink florescent highlighter. This guy could be insane and she was letting her boss see him again. She tried to avoid looking at Cloud as she highlighted 'Strife', but found she was unable to do so when she needed to speak with him. "Ah, Mr Leonhart will be with you in a minute. I'm just going to go tell him you're here."

Mistaking offices like that? If the guy wasn't a stripper, then he had to really mean it about the Dr Leonhart thing. The real psychiatrist's office was two doors down and there weren't any other doctors' offices in the building. It made sense, and who knew what the problem was with this guy anyway? Strife could be a killer for all she knew, and her boss was about to meet with him!

"Um," Rikku started, pushing Leon's door open and not bothering to knock first. Leon was at his desk, hunched over some papers with a pen in hand. He didn't bother to look up. "What is it Miss Highwind?"

Rikku began thinking of her boss being bludgeoned to death by one of his heavy text books, or worse, that glass paper weight she had gotten him. Weren't glass things always the first to be suspected in homicides? Or that could have just been one of those statistics that never were really true. "I, uh, should warn you, Mr. Leonhart," she paused, causing Leon to actually look up from his paper work at her.

Tapping her polished nails against the door jamb, Rikku moved slowly from foot to foot. She looked from Leon, who was looking curiously at her now, to Cloud, who was sitting in the same chair as last time, and sighed. Seifer, in the next office, yawned loudly enough to hear, and Rikku brightened up at the sound. That's right, she thought, Seifer's here. If worse came to worse, and Leon wasn't able to fend off Cloud, Seifer could help!

"Mr Strife is here for his appointment," Rikku said cheerfully. Ignoring Leon's look of confusion, she waved for Cloud to come over. "Mr. Leonhart will see you now, Mr. Strife," she announced, walking back to her desk when Cloud entered Leon's office.

Leon was frowning as Cloud took a seat in one of the leather chairs. Yuffie was at it again, he was sure of it. "I thought Yuffie knew enough to tell you that I'm not interested." He waited for a response, watching as Cloud seemed to hesitate.

"Am I really that bad?" Cloud asked after another moment.

Leon was confused. "Bad at what?" he asked, moving his current work to the side.

"At this," Cloud stated, beginning to stare at the floor. Leon thought, Oh, great, now I'm making him upset saying that I'm not interested in him. Trying to mollify Cloud, Leon asked, "So, how long have you been doing this?"

"This is my first time doing something like this," Cloud answered while Leon hid his shock at the statement. "I really didn't like the idea of doing it, but Tifa suggested it," Cloud continued, "and last night she started talking about role-playing."

Nodding sympathetically, Leon rubbed at his scar. This Tifa sounded more like a madam than a friend of Yuffie's. "We don't have to role-play today. We'll just talk," Leon suggested while feeling quite relieved that he wouldn't have to kick Cloud out. Cloud's posture seemed to relax at that statement. "Why don't you tell me more about Tifa?"

"She's nice," Cloud started, "but the fact that I don't get close to people bothers her, or so I think. She suggested that I come here."

Picking up the notepad he had used yesterday and a pen, Leon started to jot down some notes. He needed to keep Cloud's screwed up life organized somehow. "Okay, and then what?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Leon frowned at Cloud's answer. "I'm only trying to help. You don't need to snap at me," he replied back, feeling a hint of annoyance towards the blond.

Cloud didn't apologize, but went on, "she's overtaxed with work, and it doesn't help that some of the clients haven't been paying."

"Why haven't they been paying?" Leon knew it was a legitimate question and even the look Cloud was giving him wasn't going to make him withdraw it.

Cloud shrugged, and Leon barely caught the motion. "Reno keeps saying that the service isn't good enough and that's why his boss refuses to pay."

"That's low." Leon nearly missed the shrug Cloud gave in reply. "If coming to see me is helping her, then see me next week. I'll make sure Yuffie takes care of things for you," he reasoned.

"I'll see you next week then."

Leon watched Cloud leave his office. What in the world made him do stupid things like allow a stripper to actually continue visiting him? Cloud was interesting, Leon had arrived at that conclusion yesterday, but this was ridiculous. Either Yuffie was desperate when she found Cloud, or extremely quick to realize Cloud's potential. Closing his eyes, Leon relaxed in his chair for about a minute before hearing Rikku.

"So, how was it?" she asked. Leon could hear her taking a seat on one of his leather chairs.

He could almost see her fidgeting with her nails. "He's harmless, Miss Highwind."

"Are you sure? He made another appointment for next week."

"I told him he could," Leon affirmed.

"But why didn't you just refer him to down the hall?"

"He's not crazy, if that's what your implying, Miss Highwind."

"Then what's wrong with him if he keeps coming back here, eh, Mr. Leonhart? You do realize that there are some things wrong with him, right?"

"People do tend to have things wrong with them, and I do actually give good advice, you know."

"He tried to give me his card again, so I took it like last time."

"And you're going to keep humoring him about it," Leon gave a small smile, just a twitch of his lips really, at the thought of Cloud giving Rikku his business card.

"Whatever, you say, Mr Leonhart."

Leon still didn't open his eyes after Rikku left his office. After a conversation like that with a beginner stripper, which had been the most excitement he had all day, he deserved a little rest.

* * *

Okay, I caved and wrote a second chapter. I will write a third. Writing a chapter without the heavy use of epithets is really quite difficult and is the reason why this chapter is shorter. I hope you all enjoyed anyway, and weren't bothered that I'm becoming kind of repetitive with my verbs. 


	3. Third Session

I've been really busy and finally was able to find the time to write anything but a research paper. However, I tossed bio homework out the window and devoted my free time today to finishing this chapter. My beta, Jewel, is MIA right now, but I went over this chapter several times. Before I forget, there are a few POV changes in this chapter, but I tried to make the switches obvious and not confusing. Also, there is a little dash now where there is a character POV change. I'll edit those in the past two chapters, when I have time, and in future chapters.

* * *

Rikku was tapping her nails against her desk. It was a steady tap-tap-tap sound and she was beginning to shake her leg too to the motions of her desk's small clock. It was one-thirty-three and Cloud Strife was three minutes late for his appointment. Rikku could only think of the numerous reasons why he could be late. One of them included a very graphic idea of a piece of rope and a chair.

Someone made a noise near her. She swiveled her chair around so fast in surprise that she had to catch the edge of her desk to keep from toppling over. Leon was staring at her as he leaned against the doorjamb. Rikku gave him an awkward little wave and corrected herself. Cloud Strife was putting her on the edge and she didn't even really know the man's problems.

"He's late," Leon stated. He was checking his wristwatch, tapping it and glancing from its glossy face to Rikku for confirmation.

Rikku nodded, almost rolling her eyes at the obvious. She twirled a piece of her blonde hair between her fingers. Pausing, she gave a thoughtful look. "Maybe we should call someone?"

Leon frowned at the suggestion. After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders and turned to go back to his office. "Whatever," he called over his shoulder, "it's not like he's going to jump off a building or anything."

Squeaking, Rikku grasped both edges of her desk in shock at the statement. What if Leon was right? What if Mr. Strife was lying in puddle of blood somewhere! She should call a hospital! She should run down to the psychiatrist's office next door and demand Mr. Strife's number! She should have been a model and not have gone into the stressful business of taxes!

She reached for the phone at that last thought, pulling it off the cradle and holding it to her ear. Okay, what was the nearest hospital's number? Ah! She rarely was sick. She didn't know the hospital's number...or even her primary doctor's number. Wait, next door. Duh, they probably had phonebooks. Rikku flipped the phone back on the cradle and tapped her nails on her desk in a quick frenzy as she stood. Her polished French manicure nails were chipping, but she didn't really care as her heeled boots tip-tapped to Leon's office. "I'll be right back," she told Leon.

-

Leon looked up from his desk and its papers and quirked an eyebrow as his secretary dashed away. He shrugged and checked his watch again. Strife was ten minutes late now.

Another five minutes past and Leon pushed away the legal documents he'd been correcting and set his chin on his hand. He had been hoping that Strife would show up to amuse him (hell, he'd even been generous and told the blond he'd be willing to help), but he expected him not to. Wait, no. He didn't expect, he knew for sure that Cloud wouldn't show up today. He knew it because Yuffie hadn't called after the first session or second session; hadn't bragged that she had found someone that Leon found interesting, and if they would just proceed to take off their clothes and do some of the queer things that only Yuffie could think up, then they'd be very, very happy. Yuffie, cheap as she was, probably thought that two meetings were enough, that there was probably a ring in the works, and so she probably didn't have to pay for Cloud to come to Leon anymore.

However, Cloud was a stripper…strippers needed money. No money, no visits.

Leon leaned back in his chair and threw his feet up on his desk. A pounding sound could be heard from the other side of the wall, Seifer's side, and Leon closed his eyes and tried to block it out. The sound continued and Leon gritted his teeth in annoyance. He removed his feet from his desk and stood, crossing his office to reach the door, throw it open, and lean in to the hallway to tell Seifer that if he did not stop kicking the wall he was going to do something. Do something cunning, like hide his client contact book. And, yes, hiding the book counted as cunning, not childish. Leon never did childish things.

His plan to sabotage Seifer was interrupted, though, when he saw the blond he had been waiting for slouching in one of those uncomfortable squeaky chairs. They predictably squeaked when Cloud rose at Leon's presence in the hallway. Leon gave an awkward arm gesture to Cloud, which might have been a wave, and walked stiffly back to his desk chair.

Leon thought as Seifer continued to bang against the wall. Cloud was here. Cloud wasn't supposed to be here. Cloud was supposed to be working with another client; he would be pulling clothes off and maybe doing unspeakable things with his mouth. Leon was supposed to be right. Unless, was Yuffie continuing to pay?

"I apologize for being late," Cloud stated, settling down on his preferred leather chair and allowing himself to become slightly comfortable. Slightly comfortable was okay.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Leon said, the words rolling off the tip of his tongue without thought. He didn't even expect an answer until he watched as the man in front of him cocked his head slightly in confusion. "Why," Leon was asked.

The words rolled off Leon's tongue again, causing Cloud to give him another curious look. "Money?" repeated Cloud, who was frowning. It seemed they both were now.

"Everything's taken care off," Cloud said, clenching his fists in and feeling the guilt that came with knowing how much Tifa put up with him. That Tifa paid for his health insurance and all Cloud had to worry about was the measly co-pay.

Leon wanted to glare, mistaking Cloud's clenched fists as a sign of hostility towards him. He wanted to show his superiority as he did with his other clients, but Cloud was not a client. Cloud was Cloud, and hadn't the blond said something about his clients not paying before? "I can't imagine that you being here is cheap," Leon said after taking a calming breath. He shouldn't let Cloud have this effect on him.

Cloud recovered a bit, justifying in his mind that at least he could pay the co-pay. "It's about ten to fifteen dollars for me, depending on where I need to go."

Leon nearly fell out of his chair. Ten to fifteen dollars! Ten to fifteen dollars was the going rate for the man before him. Leon felt like he needed a window open. Seifer still kicking the wall was not helping either.

-

Not able to see that Leon was having a mental conniption, Cloud continued, "Yours is the cheapest so far; it's really nothing."

Leon, after he was through with Seifer's books, was going to torment Yuffie. He rarely liked talking to her, especially on the phone, but he was going to make an exception just this once. "Are you desperate for clients?" he asked, fixing his desk out of the pure necessity of needing something to do to keep his mind.

Cloud hesitated before giving an answer. Doctor Leonhart switched topics quite easily. From co-payments to his delivery clients? Well, Tifa did want him to talk and to open up to others. How difficult could it be to tell Doctor Leonhart about his day? or the reason why he was late? The latter might be more preferable to start a conversation. "I was late," he began to explain, "because I had to run down the street to visit an old woman.

"Why," Doctor Leonhart asked. Cloud noticed that the psychiatrist had picked up a pen, one that should be taking notes, and was playing with it between his fingers.

"Tifa wanted me to do some things for her. The old woman likes me," he said with a nonchalant air. It was really no big deal, just a bit of heavy lifting. "She bakes cookies for my efforts, but I give those to Sora," Cloud added as an afterthought.

"Sora's a good kid," Cloud nodded, as if agreeing with himself. Sora, a cousin on his mother's side, often came over during the weekdays since his school was located right near the bar.

"Does Sora work for Tifa, too?"

Cloud nodded at the doctor's words. Sora always wanted to lend a hand. "Sometimes his friend, Riku, works too." He let a small smile grace his lips, just a little one. "Actually, they wanted to go instead to the old woman's house. She'll often cook for them when they're there."

"I'm surprised Tifa didn't let them go." Cloud failed to notice the sarcasm that laced his doctor's last sentence.

"It's not a job for children, and besides, I have a lot more experience than Sora and Riku. I'm used to doing a lot more things," stated Cloud. He didn't notice that his 'doctor' was twisting the situation in his mind, trying not to imagine how much experience Cloud had and what things he could do.

Cloud was about to say more, but a quick succession of knocks stopped him. Rikku had opened the door; she adjusted her blonde hair, looking twisted back with bits of it splaying everywhere, as she stared at him.

Cloud watched the doctor's reaction. It consisted mostly of scowling and some muttered nonsense.

"Can I help you, Miss Highwind?"

-

Rikku smoothed her blue pleated skirt, gaining some of her composer back. "Just wanted to remind you that it's nearing two-thirty and that you have a couple coming in at three," she forced a smile and closed the door. Catching her breath, she leaned against the wall. "Whew, that was close," she said to no one in particular as she walked back to her desk. Seifer's door was ajar and he gave her a curious look when she passed by.

Rikku sat down in her very comfortable, very padded, chair. The wheels pivoted a bit when she leaned back and took a deep breath. She had just come from the office down the hall. Turns out there were three hospitals in the area, each having different phone numbers for different departments. She was exhausted after calling each and everyone. She tapped her nails on the chair arm and closed her eyes until she heard a polite cough. Cloud Strife was watching her. She sat up straight and proceeded to take his card as she had been directed. It wasn't long before he left after giving her a quick thank you, and Rikku cradled her head in her arms on her desk. If she was lucky, she could squeeze in a ten-minute nap before her boss's next clients came.

Luck was not on her side, and she glared at Leon.

"You need anything, Doctor Leonhart?" Rikku asked, not even bothering to raise her head. She could see him just fine from her position.

"I'm not a doctor, Miss Highwind," Leon responded. "And, yes, I do want you to do something for me."

Rikku raised her head, curiosity piquing her interest.

"I want you to ask to take Mr. Strife's coat next time he comes in," the man stated and went back to his office leaving Rikku confused.

She didn't even to bother to ask why, too tired to do much besides open a desk door and reached inside and grab an aspirin bottle. She started to take the two pills dry, but began to choke when she realized that she never scheduled Mr. Strife's next appointment. Rikku grabbed her leftover can of soda from lunch and took two warm swallows. Times like these were when Rikku actually wanted to work for doctor. Fuck getting work as a model and fuck taxes.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter, since I loved writing it. Your reviews always bring smiles to my face. Oh, and I've had a few people make comments on this, so I'm going to clarify: the part where Rikku walks in to find Cloud alive and well is told through Cloud's POV. He has assumed that Yuffie is the name of Leon's receptionist and until this is cleared up, she will continue to known as Yuffie to him, and not as Rikku. I'm going to edit that part for clarification, just not at the moment since I have a paper due tomorrow.


	4. Interlude

Have I ever told any of you that one of my favorite Final Fantasy characters is Rikku? This is one of the longest chapters so far, and by far my favorite until the next chapter. You'll see why at the end of this chapter. Again, unbeta'd, but still hopefully enjoyable!

-

Rikku was worried. She had every right to be, didn't she? Her boss was insane. Her boss was not only insane, but he was convinced that he could help other insane people. Rikku just didn't know what to do. Seifer could only be so much help if that maniac, Cloud, decided to ransack the office, because wasn't that what every insane person did - cause massive property damage? Mr. Strife was coming in to visit today. Today, of all days! Why couldn't today be a regular Tuesday, not insane cliental Tuesday?

Rikku needed time off. She needed a break, or hell she even needed a psychiatrist. Wait! A psychiatrist! There was one down the hall, duh. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at her own inability to come to that conclusion in the first place. Shoving all her papers in a corner of her desk, she hopped from her cushioned chair to make her way to Leon's office. She waved to Seifer as she passed by; he was on the phone, talking to god-knew-who, but she really couldn't care.

She had found where she could get some guidance for her problem with Mr. Cloud Strife. She shook her head at how silly she had been to not think of next door in the first place, especially since she had been there last week, and rested a hand on the door jamb as she knocked.

No response.

She knocked again and waited. She tucked a few loose pieces of hair behind her ears and then crossed her arms. After realizing that pouting at the door wasn't going to get her excused from her desk for a break – which she needed, 'cause after all, she was such a loyal secretary – she tilted her head at her other possibilities.

She could always bother Seifer. He was a bit more difficult to talk to, since, well, he talked more than Leon, and wasn't as lenient to her absences, but he was still another option. She uncrossed her arms and sighed, tip-toeing her way back to Seifer's door.

He was still on the phone. Rikku frowned. Why couldn't this just be easy? "Uh, Seifer?" she whispered, deciding not to stick to formalities for the moment and tapping at the door to get some attention. Seifer looked up from some papers and looked as if her were about to snarl at her.

Rikku brushed one of her hands through her hair. If she could deal with her ex, Gippal, than she could most certainly deal with another arrogant man. It was a specialty of hers really, and should have been listed in the job description; wanted: one woman that can work amicably with several sexually repressed, insane males. She mouthed, "Leon?" and pointed down the hall, shrugging her shoulders simultaneously.

Seifer pointed at the phone in his hand. Rikku rolled her eyes. Of course she could see that he was on the phone. It wasn't like she was blind. "Where is he?" she mouthed, placing a hand on her hips and pushing Seifer's door open more with the other hand.

A quick excuse and the phone clicked back in the cradle. Seifer lifted his hands slightly to his temples, almost as if he wanted to rub them, but it was as if he realized the unconscious action was unprofessional and they were quickly brought back down to rest on the desk. "Just what do you want?"

"Do you know where Leon went?" Rikku asked curiously.

Seifer's frown almost seemed to intensify. "It's not like I keep track of him."

"I know," she answered, pouting and well aware that Seifer wasn't Leon's keeper, "but I thought that since you knew all the rules and agendas of the office, that you might've known where he's gone off to," a little flattery never hurt, "and I wanted to ask him if I could take a small break." Rikku gave him a bright smile, bringing her hands up to her face and rocking on her heels, "But if he's not here, than that means that you're the boss. So, what do ya say, Boss?"

The frown seemed to become less severe as Seifer cocked his head in thought. "You take too many breaks, and, as your boss," he stressed the last word and the frown quickly morphed to a smirk, "I think you better get back to your desk and fill out those appointment cards."

"B-but, this is important, Seifer," Rikku huffed, "and I filled out those appointment cards ages ago."

"How so?"

"Well, I did them all in different color inks so they could be better organize-"

"Not that," and Seifer did rub at his temples, "but, how is it important that you have a break now?"

"Oh," said Rikku, titling her head just a bit. She pushed some more stray locks of hair behind her ears, wishing for a hair band as she did so. Just why couldn't Leon be in his office? It was such a nice office after all with a nice plush carpet, large leather chairs, shiny grey filing cabinets, and every hour, if you were really silent and you paid attention, bells from the nearby church rang. It certainly provided a lovely napping area, but Rikku was digressing. Again, just why couldn't Leon be in his office and save her the trouble of talking to Seifer? "To be honest, I'm going to go next door to ask about a problem." Seeing the look that Seifer was giving her, she jumped to her own defense and put her hands on her hips and stood a bit straighter, "But, it's not for me!" Seifer only cocked his eyebrow at that statement and Rikku went on, "It's for Leon. He's got, like, a humongous, almost titanic, problem!

Oh, and don't look at me like that," she whined at Seifer's expression. "It's true! He's become obsessed with one of next door's patients – or, would be patients, actually, and has regularly begun seeing him! What's worse," she brought her voice down to whisper, "is that I don't really think he understands exactly what –well, who, he's dealing with! That man, while very attractive," she said thoughtfully and then paused, looking wistful. Mr. Strife was very good-looking. Seifer's cough of annoyance brought her back on track, "which is a factor that isn't very important, could be a potential threat to this office. And I really like my job, even if I do work with you old men," Rikku finished, her voice back to its regular volume.

"And what exactly has the guy done?" Seifer asked with an almost curious sounding tone.

Rikku practically pounced through Seifer's doorway as she answered, "Leon thinks he's a stripper, or at least knows he's got some sort of psychological disorder, I think, and the guy thinks Leon's a doctor!" Rikku bit her lip in anticipation to Seifer's response to her reply. Seifer looked slightly shocked, but only slightly.

Seifer's smirk quickly turned to a scowl. "And you expect me to believe that?" Rikku nodded her head vigorously to his question. "Maybe you should seek help after all, Highwind," Seifer suggested as he shook his head in disbelief, "especially if you expect me to believe that."

"But, it's true!" Rikku whined and stomped her foot.

"Nice try, but get back to work and close my door," Seifer ordered, grabbing the phone once more. Rikku crossed her arms and huffed as she closed his door. "I'll just visit after hours, then!" she declared to Seifer through the door. She turned around and, just barely able to restrain herself from stomping, walked back to her desk. Rikku spun her chair a few times until her foot accidently hit the copier. Wincing, she purposefully kicked it and scuffed the white side with her black heel.

"That'll come out of your paycheck, Miss Highwind."

Huh? "Leon!" Rikku exclaimed, twisting the chair fast to see him standing at the side of her desk. "I mean, Mr. Leonhart," she corrected with a cheerful smile. "So, where have you been?"

Leon frowned and held up a plastic bag. "I went and got Chinese food."

Rikku clapped her hands together in glee. The clock next to her forgotten paperwork showed that it was nearing lunchtime. "Oh, you shouldn't have," she said, making grabbing motions to the bag.

Leon held the food out of her grasp. "What makes you think this is for you? You weren't at your desk when I went out to pick up the food."

Oh, so that's where Leon had gone to and he had brought back food, but none of it was for her. She pouted and smoothed down the pleats of her skirt. She was not going to show that the refusal of food and not being included was affecting her. "I see," she responded casually. Rikku picked up one of her many highlighters and pretended to emphasize an important sentence on one of the random papers she had laying around.

-

Leon really couldn't care as he walked to his office, checking his watch as he did so. Cloud's last visit had been two weeks ago and Leon was expecting him in another half an hour; just enough time to eat his lunch. He wished business wasn't this slow during this time of the year. It was boring and there were only so many fiction books he could sneak behind his law books on the bookshelf, not that he would admit to having any at all. Leon was far too serious for frivolous fictional books.

He paused by Seifer's door on his way there. It was strange that the door was closed, as Seifer left it always ajar unless he was with clients. Leon pulled out the two cartons of food that Seifer had requested and put them down in front of the door and went on his way to his own office.

Leon closed his door and went to raise the shades. He'd get comfortable in his chair, eat and then wait for his visit from Cloud. He knew that Cloud's situation was dire; especially it seemed, with financial aspects. Leon had money. Hell, he had a lot of money. Slipping a few hundred in the blond's coat pocket shouldn't be that difficult, but the question was, would Cloud keep them, or would he throw a fit at the financial assistance and throw the cash back? Leon wasn't sure, especially since he worked hard for that money, even if it was more than what he needed to live on.

Leon needed relatively little in his life. He and Griever, his growling, black fur ball of a cat, needed food of course. Then there was gas for his car. Plus the car's insurance. And then there was the rent for his apartment, but he certainly wouldn't miss a few hundred in his pocket.

He kicked the wall closest to Seifer's side and then threw his feet up on his desk. He normally wouldn't have, but Leon really didn't care at the moment as he got a good view of the sidewalk. One woman was trying to get in her car across the street, but kept fumbling for the correct key. Leon looked on, amused, as he opened up one of the cartoons.

Seifer's door could be heard opening and then slamming shut as the room's occupant took the food cartons. Leon gave a small smile as he heard his neighbor kick the wall. For once, everything was alright in his world.

An hour and a half later, Leon had finished his food, finished all his paperwork for the day, and even called his father, and yet, everything was still not alright anymore. In fact, it was anything but alright.

Cloud was an hour late. An hour and Leon felt like he was about to go out of his mind. His head throbbed from worry. He shouldn't worry about Cloud, especially since he never worried or cared about anyone except, maybe, Griever and he doubted that counted, but he was worried and couldn't help it. Didn't mean he cared though, because, no. He'd never care.

Leon had finished everything he needed to do today and he was bored. He leaned back in his chair and thought of what he could do, since Cloud obviously wouldn't be coming today. It wasn't like he could call the blond either or – wait. He _could _call Cloud.

-

Rikku had decided to get her own lunch by taking an unauthorized trip down to the vending machines in the basement to get a sandwich and a drink. She was sipping on her fizzy drink when her boss was at her desk again. "Can I help you, Mr. Leonhart?" she asked, trying to be polite. Her boss was so lucky that she was so forgiving, especially when it came to food.

"You have Cloud Strife's number, correct?"

Rikku blinked in surprise at what her boss seemed to be requesting. "Uh," she replied after a moment, "no?" She slowly tapped her heels nervously against the feet of her desk. She briefly wished that she had worn her more comfortable boots to work as her feet were throbbing from her heels.

Leon ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. "But haven't you been taking his card?"

His card? Card? Oh! Rikku nearly smacked her hand against her forehead. She could have totally looked up Cloud's number last visit on his health insurance card and could have even looked up his address. She felt that she was getting to something here. Something important. She tapped her nails on her desk in thought as her boss began to become impatient.

Phone numbers were important. So were addresses. Addresses were where people lived. You met people where they lived…and then it clicked. Rikku gave a sly grin to her boss who was still looking at her with barely concealed impatience. "I can do one better than a phone number," she said as she grabbed a pink pen from its holder. She nudged open her keyboard compartment to find one of the copies of Mr. Strife's health insurance card and wrote down the address on a business card of Leon's that happened to be around. "You should visit him!" she exclaimed gleefully handing the card over.

Leon took it and held it gingerly. It wasn't like he had anything better to do today. "I think I will, Miss Highwind," he said thoughtfully as he turned to the door. "I'd like to meet this Tifa." Leon slid the card in one of the pockets of his black slacks, making sure that it rested right next to his car keys.

"Bye, Doctor Leonhart!" Rikku waved from her desk as her boss left. Maybe now her boss would realize who exactly he was dealing with. She hoped he'd be alright though, 'cause, after all, the man was the one that made sure she received an end of the year bonus.

-

Again, next chapter is actually my favorite. It'll be up much sooner compared to the other chapters, because not only do I have the next chapter outlined, but I also have it partially typed up. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though there wasn't any interaction between Cloud and Leon, but there'll be plenty of action next chapter.


End file.
